Doctor Doom vs M.Bison
Two evil dictators battle it out to the death in classic Marvel vs Capcom style. Pre-Fight (Cue-https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wlBfYxamZCM) Location: Thailand Bisonis prepared to fight the winner the tournament that he set up, his opponent is none other than Ken Masters himself. Just then before they were about to fight a green cloaked figure appears behind Ken and puts his hand through him. This surprised everyone in the audience including Bison himself. He tosses Ken aside to confront Bison. As they were about to fight again Doom appears behind Bison and kicks Akuma out of the arena they are fighting in. Doom: I need you alive! No more disruptions time for batte. Bison: You won't defeat me! Fight (Cue-https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FamXYEaFF7w) HERE WE GO!!! Fists collide as both Bison and Doom traded blows with another neither seem to be gaining an upper hand. Bison then created a ball of psycho power and slammed it into Doom's face knocking him into a pillar. Bison then attempted to mind control Doom's mind but he is unable to. Doom then teleports behind Bison to strike his head from behind. This catches him off guard and leaves him open for several more attacks from Doom. Doom increases his striking power and punches Bison a couple of times before throwing him to the side and launching energy blasts towards his opponent. Bison creates psycho energy spheres at the blasts and then teleports away. The blasts collide with each other creating an explosion blinding Doom. Bison teleports behind his opponent and repeatedly slide kicks him over and over before comboing Doom with psycho power boosted attacks. Bison throws Doom in the air before teleporting above him and slamming him into the ground, destroying Doom. The crowd cheers for their leader for defeating his opponent. (Cut Music) Bison lifts up his opponents head and starts to talk to it. Bison: You can't fool me, come out and show yourself! The audience is confused for what their leader is saying, then the real Doom appears on his chair to reveal himself. Doom: I'm impressed, what gave it away? Bison: I couldn't control the mind of a robot, know that you have revealed yourself I can finally... huh? Doom: Fool, you've shown me all I need to know. (Cue-https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lcQ853ibg08) Doom jumps off his seat to continue the fight for himself. Doom summons lightning around the arena causing Bison to go on the defensive, Doom see's an opening in the and flies towards Bison to ram him into a golden statue scaring the audience. "I suppose you should all run, this could get ugly", the people in the arena start running for their lives out of the arena. When Bison got up he fired several more energy spheres at his opponent, all hits seems to collide towards his opponent however it is revealed he is in a protective shield. Doom flies at Bison and kicks him in the face. He fires an electric sphere that stuns his opponent midair leaving him open to a rocket sent flying towards Bison. The rocket sent Bison flying into a wall, Bison was pissed that he was being pushed and teleports above his opponent to catch him off guard. However Doom saw this coming and got out of the way to grab hold of Bison and to electrocute him to near death. After he is done Doom throws Bison to the floor and mocks him. Doom: This is what I came for what a bother! Doom then walks away but stops part way to realize that his opponent his getting serious. (Cue-https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tzVOe5IXGoc) Bison: You dare mock ME?! I haven't even begun to show my true powers. Psycho Power then comes out of Bison destroying the arena around him and changing his red outfit into black and having an aura around him. Doom cracks a smile, for this is what he came for. "Well then, can you handle this!!!". Doom then summons a whole bunch of Doom bots to come out and attack his adversary. Bison swats away all of them like bugs destroying them in the process. A bunch of Doom Bots came in to attack him all at once, Bison retaliated by showing off his Psycho Power creating an explosion of energy that destroyed them all. Then Doom teleported behind Bison to suplex on the ground, once Bison got up he recieved a kick to his face followed by a punch to the gut and kick that sent him flying. Bison got back on the ground mid flight and used his last resort the Psycho Crusher. Bison collided with Doom trying to hold back the attack but the attack was too much for Doom and was dragged along by the attack. As Bison attempted to finish the move he screamed from the top of his lungs, "THIS PLACE SHALL BECOME YOUR GRAVE!!!". However a Doom Bot came in to save his master and shouted, "Foot Dive". Bison was sent flying towards the ground where a bunch of Doom Bots lay waiting for him. They all blasted Bison with energy blasts until he was down and couldn't get up anymore. (Cut Music) After a while Bison had trouble getting up where Doom slowly walked up to him and grabbed him by his collar. Doom then sucked up all of the Psycho Energy from Bison and taking it for himself. Once all of the Psycho Power was gone from Bison he reverted back to his normal form where he received a punch to the gut from his opponent killing him. Now more powerful than before Doom then tests his power by destroying the arena. DBX!!!Category:'Marvel VS Capcom' themed DBXs Category:Boys Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Villains only themed DBX fights Category:Color themed DBXs Category:Fistfight Category:Magic vs. Fist Fights Category:Street Fighter vs Marvel themed DBX Category:Slantheman